


Misty Thoughts

by wisechase



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisechase/pseuds/wisechase
Summary: Tina does her best thinking on the job and in the moment. Her second best thoughts occur in the shower, just ask Queenie.





	1. Chapter 1

Tina closed her eyes as she stepped into the modest shower in the brownstone she shared with her sister. She sighed as the warm water washed over her body, but opened her eyes suddenly as a memory came to the forefront of her mind. The water showering down her now reminded her of a different rain only three months ago. In her mind she saw Jacob Kowalski’s sad face gently dripping with rain from a swooping evil.

Quickly, Tina shook her head and tried to banish the memory from her mind. Her sister, Queenie, was a very gifted Legilimens… yet in some situations Tina wouldn’t call this rare quality a “gift”. But Tina knew how very sensitive Queenie was to the topic of Jacob, it didn’t take mind reading for Tina to understand how truly heartbroken she was over the matter. Queenie was just in the next room reading _The New York Times_ , for she had taken up educating herself on the daily actions of No-Majs. Although she didn’t purposely intrude, Tina knew that to her sister Tina’s mind was more of an extension of her own thoughts when she was near. Queenie would be reading the paper while absentmindedly shuffling through Tina’s misty thoughts.

So, as to spare her sister of an upsetting piece of their past Tina busied herself with very thoroughly washing her short hair and focused her thoughts instead on the lyrics coming from the girl’s enchanted record player.

_Yesterday I thought I saw your shadow running round_  
_It’s funny how things never change in this old town_  
_So far from the stars_

A soft smile spread across Tina’s lips as she remembered how little time it took for Newt Scamander to shake up routine in her town. He hadn’t been in New York City for more than a few hours and he’d managed to hand off his briefcase with hundreds of magical creatures to a No-Maj! Tina laughed to herself at the thought. Again, she tried to ban Jacob from her mind but couldn’t help herself from wondering how her sister deals with the loss day after day. Jacob wasn’t far, not in distance. Queenie could unexpectedly run into him any time she went out. While Tina only ran into imaginations of Newt during moments of mistaken glances.

Tina would never admit it out loud but as of late she had found herself taking a second glance at men in blue coats. She’d keep her eyes on men with caramel hair for just a second too long. She kept telling herself she was ridiculous or paranoid, but something in her knew she only pictures Newt’s tall shadow rounding the corner because she’s catching her breath and hoping for it. “Must I always hope it’s him?” She thought to herself. But she also thought of Newt’s kind, hazel eyes and the awkward, unconfident way he held himself. Tina smiled again. He clearly didn’t have the powerful presence of President Picquery, so why did he make her even more nervous?

_And I want to tell you everything_  
_The words I never got to say the first time around_

As the song continued, Tina tried to imagine what she would even say to Newt if she saw him again. “If? No, no. When.” _When_ she saw him again, she thought. She _would_ see him again. Their parting words guaranteed that. “Did they?” Yes, yes. Why would he offer a hand delivery of the book if he didn’t intend to follow through? “Now I’m just overthinking it.” She thought. And if he did come back for the delivery? Would he stay? For Tina? That she didn’t know. She should have given him more of hint on her feelings at the dock.

She imagines an alternative departure where she did. She thinks of how his sweetly freckled cheeks would have burned if she had said aloud everything she never said to him. The way she found his awkwardness so endearing, or that watching his interactions with the creatures made her heart physically ache, that he’s so quiet and shy and yet so devilishly rule breaking. Tina knew it wasn’t smart to scold herself for something she couldn’t change, she tried not to focus on what if’s as she turned her focus back towards the music.

_Drive highways and byways to be there with you_  
_Over and over the only truth_  
_Everything comes back to you_

Everything did come back to Newt lately. Coats, hair, shadows, even just looking into her guest room. Tina tried to repress it, to convince herself she didn’t feel anything towards him. Sometimes she tried to believe ignorance would be less heartbreaking than this constant desire. But repressed feelings always broke free and the ignorance always led to even greater desire. “How could I fix this?” She thought. “Well, first establish the problem.” As an auror her problem-solving skills were very advanced, she approached her life as she would a case: in an organized series of steps.

The problem was that she wasn’t with Newt, that she couldn’t tell him how she feels. Yes, they communicated frequently through owls but by pen was not the way she wanted to develop her relationship with the man. She wasn’t expecting him to return to the city until his book was finished, which from his letters she had learned would be six more months at the earliest. If she wanted to fix her problem she couldn’t wait that long. So _she_ would go to _him_? Go to Newt? The words echoed around every inch of her being. Could she do it? Of course she could, she’s an auror! He always enclosed his address in his letters for Tina to send him one in return. She knew his exact room number at the bed and breakfast in Cairo, Egpyt. He had mentioned how he could have used her logical thinking when he spent days attempting to solve the cryptic riddles of the sphinx.

Tina could see herself there now, finding Newt on his journey, helping him with his creatures. But then she thought about what would happen if she left. She’d be leaving behind MACUSA and her fellow aurors. They were a team, she couldn’t leave them. What would Queenie do? She’d be alone at the brownstone. No, Tina couldn’t ask her to live alone. Queenie was a social-butterfly, she could get along with anyone. But not everyone likes having their thoughts constantly up for grabs, Queenie knew that. She could only ever truly relax and be herself around Tina. But what if she could go to Newt, tell him, be with him? Even if she could leave, telling him was the hard part.

Being so absorbed with her internal dilemma Tina had failed to realize that the music had ended until the warm water ran out. She jumped in surprise as a chill flooded her body in the now quiet room. She gingerly stepped out of the shower realizing that while trying so hard not to fill her brain with thoughts that wouldn't upset her sister, Tina had instead stuck a nerve within her own heart. “Always such a giver!” Queenie’s repeated words bounced around in Tina’s mind as she wrapped herself in a warm, fluffy robe and pulled the bathroom door open.

Queenie stood upright from where she had been leaning on the hallway wall across from the bathroom and wrapped her sister in a tight embrace.

“You are a giver, Teenie.” Queenie said softly into her ear. “But maybe it’s time you to take a little something for yourself… or someone.” Queenie pulled away and held her sister at arms-length to look her square in the eyes and respond to an unspoken argument. “Porpentina Goldstein, I am not taking no for an answer. You deserve it! Now, let’s discuss your first move over some deliciously adorable pastries I picked up on my lunch break!”

Tina smiled at her sister gratefully, though her thoughts still wavered with apprehension. “Fine.” She spoke now in a business tone, crossing her arms. “But only if there’s cocoa.” Queenie erupted in fit of giggles, but before she could respond both girls sharply turned their heads towards their living room window where a small brown owl brushed with snow was tapping its beak against the frosted glass.


	2. The Owl's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I forgot about this for so long. I'll be picking up where I left off on the first chapter soon, I just suddenly had this entire letter pop into my brain and I had to write it down. So here it is!

Tina, 

I would be so infinitely surprised if by some miracle you received this letter in time for it to be of any actual use to you, that is to serve as a notice of arrival. You see, I've finished up my studies in Egypt earlier than anticipated due to a severe lack in tebos (but I can expand on this later). I was meant to stay there through the month and by that time my book would be printed and I would go back to England to help finish up and finalize business up there. But with the lack of tebos I've seemed to have acquired some spare time on my hands. So with this I've chosen to return to the states in search of the wampus cat. My boat should be docking on the 9th, and I wish nothing more that you may also have some spare time of your own. I'd love to hear all of the stories from your letters again, I have a feeling the ones of fast chases are best heard in person and over tea. 

If you're receiving this in time that means Chimmy has really outdone his flying skills! When I found him his wing had a break from years ago that healed improperly and prevented his flight. I managed to fix him up pretty fast but he's been slow on it out of habit, please give him a treat and a rest! 

Many thanks and happy to see you soon,

Newt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time doing anything in the realm of creating writing! I'd had this idea since I saw the movie and was basically writing this in my head every time I took a shower, so when This Town by Niall Horan came on during a shower I immediately thought of Tina hearing it and thinking about Newt. I only have this first piece planned but if anyone is interested I wouldn't mind expanding this story. Being new to the writing community I'd love to hear any and all feedback. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
